Itty Bitty Little Problems
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Two little baskets left on two lonely doorsteps. Will they bring two hearts together or will they confuse and madden two logical heads? RoyAi
1. The Things You Meet at Midnight

**Itty Bitty Little Problems**

**By:** Comm. Butler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, no matter how hard I wish and dream they are not mine, unless… Naw that's way too farfetched…

**Author's Note:** YEAHHH! A post! It's been FOREVER! I have been working my littltail off to get stuf written and now we're off! This story came to life after I spent time with my little cousin in Missouri. I wish you all could see him! He is super Kawaii! Anyway, this is totally Roy and Riza fluff so enjoy!

PS. Hughes is still alive, I thought it would make it more interesting.

* * *

**Colonel Roy Mustang's Apartment**

**Central**

**0145 Local**

"UGH! I'm going… uh coming! Just quit your banging!" Roy protested as he stumbled towards his front door in his boxers. When his hand touched the doorknob the banging stopped and all was silent. Roy grabbed one of his alchemic gloves off the side table where he tossed them earlier that evening. Slipping it on he poised ready to blow up anything that walked through the door. He undid the several locks slowly and then flung open the door and jumped or rather fell over something into the hall.

"Oh fu…huh?" Roy looked over his shoulder from his position on the floor to see a basket sitting in front of his doorway.

"Oh great another fruit basket from Tanya what's her name, I didn't I tell her it wasn't going to work out? Why couldn't she just… holy shit!" Roy yelled as he pulled back the blanket to reveal a little infant grinning toothlessly up at him.

"OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Roy scurried away from the baby until he bumped the wall across the way. It cooed and Roy about broke.

"DAMN IT! I've haven't done anything! The thing looks like three months or so. That moves it back to the Fall Festivals well there were too many too remember that well… not that was the festivals before last. I was with Hawkeye the whole time… not that it was a… NO I hadn't done anything!" Roy looked at the basket again and sighed when it began to whimper.

"Aw, damn. I'll see Hawkeye about it… NO! She can't find out! I'll just take it inside so it doesn't freeze. In the morning I'll worry about getting rid of it." Roy talked himself down as he picked up the wailing basket, baby and all and walked back into his apartment. Roy didn't know it then but it was going to take every ounce of patience he had for morning to come.

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's Apartment**

**Central**

**0245 Local**

"Oh hush baby! Shhh! You'll wake the neighbors!" Riza tried to quiet her loving companion Black Hayata but the loveable little dog wouldn't stop scratching and barking at the front door to her apartment. Riza grabbed her gun off the nightstand and unlocked her door while she clicked off the safety of her gun. Throwing the door open she pointed her gun out into the hall and then when her foot bumped something she pointed her gun so the barrel was directly in the face of a small infant in a basket at her feet. Black Hayata was licking its face happily and it started to cry.

"Black Hayata! Shoo! You're scaring it!" Riza ordered and tucking her gun into the elastic of her unmentionables underneath her silk robe she lifted the basket, baby and all. Closing the door with her foot she looked at the baby who on seeing her face in the light, began cooing. Riza smiled as the infant melted her heart. It was definitely a boy, maybe three months old if that.

"You are a cute little one aren't you?" Riza tweaked his nose and then turned away from the basket sitting on her counter intending to set her gun down and the baby started crying again. Riza tried to ignore it but halfway to her bedroom she dropped her gun on the floor and rushed to the baby. Stupid maternal instincts! She thought, but then that thought left her mind when she lifted the baby into her arms. He was so tiny and so delicate. There was no way she could just have somebody take him away just yet. He was left on her doorstep after all. She'd go see Grace in the morning for advice and then she'd go to work and the Colonel…

"Oh crap! What is he going to think! If I walk into Central with a baby oh no! I did take that two months of leave awhile back, but he wouldn't think… hell he doesn't know shit about babies or gestation times, I'm sure of it! He'll probably jump to conclusions…" The baby started crying and Riza changed her attentions.

"Oh I'm sorry, little one. Don't get all worked up. Shhh. It's alright…" Riza let out a yawn and began walking back and forth in her living room…

**Roy's Apartment**

**Same Time**

"Oh don't you have an off switch or something!" Roy muttered as he rolled the little girl over on the couch so she was on her back. She hadn't stopped crying since he'd found her. He had no idea was he was doing. He should just call the orphanage… no, no he could handle this. He'd dealt with rouge alchemists and homunculus everyday this should be a piece of cake. Besides babies were babe magnets.

"No! Don't think like that… oh be quiet would you!" Roy ordered the infant who went silent for a few seconds and then screamed louder. He picked it up and started walking around his apartment in circles. That seemed to help a little now it was just whimpering.

Roy Mustang was going to take care of this little girl… well for a day anyway. His first thought had been to ask Hawkeye of course. He remembered from the hall. He'd go see Grace in the morning for advise though. What did Hawkeye know about babies? He had to give her props for being a woman, but that didn't mean she knew it all. Grace would know and Hughes too. That's what he would do, Roy decided as he walked back and forth in his apartment…

**Hughes Household**

**Just outside Central**

**0545 Local**

_DING! DING! DING!_

Grace looked up from her cooking at the sound of the doorbell. Turning off the stove she walked to the front door and opened it to see her friend Riza Hawkeye standing on her front porch with a baby in one arm and a basket in the other as well as her purse and gun holsters.

"Riza! It's almost six in the morning! What's the matter?" Grace demanded, letting Riza in and taking the basket from her.

"Does anything look the matter to you Grace?" Riza almost snapped. She was so tired she hadn't slept since the baby arrived on her doorstep.

"Of course something looks wrong! You have a baby in your arms and you weren't pregnant three months and 22 days ago!" Grace bustled the two into the kitchen. Riza looked amazed.

"How do you know…"

"I'm a mother silly! Now let's see what you need. Diapers and pins, milk, bottles, toys, clothes… it is a little boy correct?" Grace already had milk in a bottle and heating in water on her stove. Riza nodded.

"Great I've got just the things! I'll be right back but we have to hurry before Maes wakes up. Lord he would have a field day and he would call the Colonel! It would be a military wide emergency if Colonel Mustang found out! Watch that the bottle doesn't boil and test it on your wrist it should be warm not hot!" With that Grace dashed out of the kitchen and down the hall. Riza followed her directions and when the milk in the bottle was warm, Riza took it and fed the little boy. She wasn't entirely clueless she had helped take care of Alicia before, but she just hadn't known where to start and what the signs were for what.

Grace skidded back into the kitchen ten minutes later with a huge blue bag.

"Everything you are going to need is in here. The diapers should be washed in hot water with plenty of soap, don't bleach them! I put powder in and everything. Five bottles with directions on washing and heating milk, he isn't eating solids yet, well maybe a little cereal but not much else. Ten little outfits when we had Alicia we had to buy even more clothes I even found the one that looks just like a military uniform, a few extra blankets, a stuffed bear the jingles, little booties, a bonnet you can't have a baby get sunburned, um let's see what else…" Grace continued to put things in and out of the bag and talking very fast about the details of baby care. It was the fastest crash course Riza had ever had, she was even shown how to change a diaper in thirty-one seconds, but she was a quick mind and absorbed it all easily.

"Any questions?"

"No. Thank you Grace."

"No problem, call if there is a problem. I would take him for you but Alicia would get too attached."

"I'm sure she would." Riza agreed and then quickly explained where she found the little boy as Grace was ushering her out the door.

"I wish you could stay but…"

"HONEY! Is there someone at the door? If it's the Colonel tell him I'm…" Riza heard Hughes groggy voice and then Grace shouted.

"HUSH! It's not all about you! Get your butt in the shower it's six am sharp! You need to be at work in two hours! It always takes an hour for him to say goodbye to Alicia." Grace mentioned to Riza and then the two parted quickly. It was going to be a long day for Riza, very long indeed.

**Hughes Household**

**0715 Local**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"I'm coming Colonel! Geeze keep your gloves… AGGH!" Hughes opened the front door to see a haggard and unshaven Roy Mustang standing on his porch with a wailing baby in one arm and a basket with a bottle of vodka and a little blanket in it. Roy looked like he could kill something.

"Come in sir!" Hughes let Roy in who set down the basket and then replied.

"Hughes, you had better help me here! I've been up all night with this woman and…"

"Isn't she a little young for you sir?"

"Shut up! She has kept me awake all night. I haven't lost so many hours of sleep since Hawkeye got ticked off when we took her workout clothes. Man talk about paranoia!" (AN: You will soon hear about the gym clothes adventure! I'm writing it now too!)

"What do you need help with Roy?"

"Make her stop crying and tell me exactly how to take care of her! Idiot!" Roy yelled the last word so loud that Grace came down the stairs.

"Is Riz… Roy! How nice of you to stop by! Oh a baby! It's absolutely darling! She can't be any older then three months and 22 days!" Grace took the baby from Roy and she quieted instantly.

"How did you know…"

"Oh I'm a mother silly. Maes dear go with Roy. Let him borrow some of Alicia's old clothes and other things. Pack the pink bag dear!" Grace called as Roy followed Hughes down the hall.

"Pink?" Roy wondered.

"But there my little Alicia's clothes all the cute little dresses and the booties…" Hughes was muttering as they walked into the nursery and he began to put stuff in a rather bright pink linen tote bag.

"Hughes, does it come in another color?" Roy asked and poked the bag.

"Uh no, I thought we still had a blue one from that first shower, but I guess not… you know how to change diapers right?"

"I've done it once."

"Close enough. It's rather self explanatory how about heating a bottle?"

"Umm Riza, I mean Hawkeye always did it when we watched Alicia…"

"Which was one time. Colonel you are going to be a terrible father."

"What makes you think it's MINE!" Roy shouted.

"I didn't say it was, but is it? Man I told you to get a wife not a mistress and/or a baby first." Hughes was genuinely interested now.

"MAES HUGHES! I see the little hamster wheel turning in your head and if you so much as mention the word baby out of reference to Alicia I will personally burn you to a crisp!" Roy growled. Hughes held up his hands.

"I wouldn't dream of it sir. Everyone will find out eventually. What will the Lieutenant say?" Hughes looked very concerned.

"Nothing because she isn't going to find out."

"What, you going to keep the baby in a supply closet and slip out every few hours to feed and change it? Here you go everything you need." Hughes handed Roy the bag and they walked back to the foyer together.

Grace greeted them with Alicia at her feet and the little baby girl dressed in a little pink lace dress with a bonnet on her head. She even had on matching booties.

"That was a fast change." Hughes noted.

"Oh it was just something I found. I fed her and changed her too."

"We were gone that long?" Roy asked.

"No I've just had practice. Here you can take her… oh careful of her head. Why don't we put her in the basket instead." Grace took the Vodka out of the basket and put the girl into it before handing it to Roy who had the linen bag on one shoulder.

"Oh! Roy you look… look like a father! A wonderful doting, loving father and a husband too!" Grace flattered him. Roy just felt even more stupid. He definitely didn't want Hawkeye to see him or know about this… ever. Roy made a hasty retreat and headed for Central. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

So a good start?

Maybe?

Possibly?

Is there any hope for a review?


	2. Hughes and the Mystery Letter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know it's been like months since I've made an update but here is one it's short but my muse only comes back in little spurts lately.

**Central Head Quarters**

**Central**

**0900**

Riza was walking towards a file room carrying the little baby boy in his basket. She was avoiding the main hallways and she needed to get those papers for Mustang's signature and the transcript for…

Riza stopped as she ran into someone. She quickly adjusted the basket so it was hidden behind her back.

"Morning Lieutenant." Roy greeted her politely from where he stood. She had just run into him and he ran into her. He had the basket with the baby girl behind his back.

"Good morning sir."

"Well aren't you going to salute me?" He asked.

"Uh right. Sir don't you think we are past saluting and I was just on my way to…"

"Are you making excuses Lieutenant?"

"No sir!"

"Perhaps you are hiding something behind that lovely back of yours?"

"No sir, not unless you are hiding anything." Riza challenged. Roy cleared his throat and pulled the basket out so she could see it.

"Guilty." Riza smiled and pulled out her basket. Neither one revealed what was in their basket; both infants were hidden from view by blankets.

"So what's in the basket Lieutenant?" Roy wondered. It looked identical to his.

"What is in your basket Colonel?" Riza countered.

"I'm not going to tell you Lieutenant and that's and order."

"Then I won't tell you since you are acting like an honest and trustworthy superior and telling me what's in your basket."

"Fine if that's how you wanna play it! Get to work Lieutenant!"

"Yes sir!" Riza grinned and then headed for the file room. Stopping on the way to set the baby underneath her desk. He would sleep most of the day or so Grace had said. Hawkeye just needed to check on him every hour or so and feed or change when necessary. She didn't really want to leave him alone for a minute but, she had a job to do.

Roy rushed into his office and promptly closed the door behind him.

"Whew that was close. Wait… Did Hawkeye have a… naw, she isn't the motherly type anyway." Roy thought aloud. What did it matter to him if she had a baby anyway? Alright so it matter A LOT, but he wasn't going to worry about that now, and if she was going to have a baby she would have to be a s big as a whale first and then have to fill out a mountain of paperwork for maternity leave. Roy set the baby under his desk beside his feet. The little girl was fast asleep and he was hoping she would stay that way for most of the day. Roy looked at the sleeping infant and then heard a knock at the door. With his head under the desk he replied,

"Enter."

"Sir? I finished the paperwork and there is…"

"WHAT?" Roy panicked and hit his head on his desk.

"I said I finished the paperwork."

"You mean _the _paperwork?"

"If by _'the paperwork' _you mean the mater…"

"No! You can't have it!"

"Have what sir?"

"Leave! No! And especially not that kind of leave!"

"Sir, are you feeling okay?" Riza stepped a little closer to him.

"NO! So tell me who's is it?" Roy was standing with his hands balled into fists at his sides and his temple throbbing.

"Who's is what?" For a second she thought that Roy had found out about the baby but then she calmed down he was a little too thick headed sometimes. She set the pile of papers on his desk and then stated.

"Those are the _material_ grant budget forms for the weapons research labs. I'll just leave you alone now." Riza backed out of the room and Mustang cheered.

"YES! Nothing to worry about!"

"Oh and sir…" Riza said sticking her head through the door. Roy sobered instantly.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"There is something else. It came in the mail for us today."

"What is it?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Hughes said he would bring it by after lunch."

"Hmm. It's probably something from the Furhur."

"I'm thinking it came from Edward Elric."

"Perhaps. All right after lunch then. I'll need you to do some dictation too then."

"Yes sir." Riza's head then disappeared from view as the door closed. Roy sat back and looked at the pile of forms for his signature and then started on his work. Reading and approving, and signing his name on the dotted line.

"Who's the big boy? Oh you're so cute! I could just hold you and cuddle you… Shhh!"

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Riza demanded as she returned to her desk to see Havoc and a few other officers leaning over the baby who now sat atop the desk in his basket and was wailing loudly. All the officers turned slowly and with a look of horror on their faces came to attention.

"NOTHING MA'AM!"

"Nothing my foot! Why are you near _him_!" She roared. The men flinched and then Havoc whimpered,

"He… he started crying and we heard it so we investigated, Fury thought it was a dog… but…"

"I don't want your excuses! What makes you think that you can just touch my things and or persons! When has that EVER been the case? Besides you made him cry!" Riza wasn't quite as mad at them as she was at herself. It was a stupid idea to bring the baby to work, but it wasn't like she could stay home.

She lifted him into her arms and only had to rock him back and forth gently for a few minutes, and he was asleep again. She stroked what little hair was on his head and smiled a little, before putting him back in the basket and slid it back under the desk again. Black Hayate curled up beside the basket again and closed his eyes. When Riza straightened she saw all the officers in the room staring at her.

"What do you slackers want!" She demanded and rested a hand on her gun. They all flinched and got back to work and Riza grabbed several files off her desk and headed back to Roy's office to do paperwork and to supervise Roy. In the back of her mind she wondered just what Hughes had waiting for them in the mail…


	3. Letters & Armstrong Theroies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know this part is really short, but I promise that part 4 will be worth your while. Well have a lovely little meeting! Well that is if I get reviews…

**Central Headquarters**

**Central**

**1225 Local**

"As I promised here are those things that came for you this morning sir… ma'am." Hughes addressed them and held out two envelopes, one pink and one blue. He handed the blue one to Riza and the pink one to Roy who cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Hughes I think you have them switch…"

"No. This one is addressed to me." Riza stated holding up the blue envelope, and Roy leaned back and sighed as he tore open the small pink envelope while Riza carefully opened her own. Hughes stood watching in anticipation. Roy looked over the matching note inside.

"Major… thank you now get out!" Hughes dashed out quickly and Roy looked back down at the paper and began to read it.

'_Dear Colonel Mustang,_

Last night you received upon your doorstep a small infant girl from me. She was born onto me along with her brother three months prior to the date of delivery of this letter. I myself cannot afford to care for her in a way that would be of custom for an angel such as her and humbly request that…'

Riza at the same time was reading the letter given to her.

'…_request that you care for him as if he were your own until either I seek you out to retrieve him, or he will no longer require your care. He does not have a name at this time, if I had given him a name I would have been too attached I'm afraid, which would not have been in his best interests. Please I beg that you take care of him, and raise him properly. Maybe one day I will see him standing tall in the military._ Riza didn't' read the postscript and looked over at Roy who was still reading his.

Roy felt Riza's eyes on him and still unfinished with the note, skimmed the last bit and the last line caught his eye. He didn't even notice the postscript.

'…one day see her standing proudly beside her husband in the military.'

"Ahem. So Lieutenant, what did yours say?"

"Nothing of importance… yours?" Riza countered. Roy slipped the note in his pocket and rested his head on his hand.

"Nothing just a letter of admiration." Riza rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it was sir, I'm sure it was." Then turning on her heel she left the office extremely puzzled. Perhaps she would go home early today.

Back at his desk Roy let out a sigh and slouched.

"That was close." Perhaps he would go home early today, if he could convince Riza to let him. Picking up his pen he began signing papers again.

Havoc sat at a desk with Breda and Fury on either side of him his feet propped on the slick surface and his hands behind his head.

"Have you noticed the Colonel and the Lieutenant acting funny today?"

"No…" The other two officers shook their heads. Havoc looked at them.

"Well you know that Hawkeye came in with a baby, we were all there."

"So?" Fury inquired.

"So? S…" At the moment Armstrong burst into the room. Havoc must have jumped three feet.

"They must be lovers at last!" He stated loudly and merrily. Havoc looked terrified from his new position on the floor.

"Wha, what makes you say that?" Havoc asked lighting another cigarette quickly.

"DO YOU DARE QUESTION THE GREAT ARMSTRONG FAMILY INSTINCTS!" Armstrong belted and all three of the officers shook their heads.

"NO SIR!"

"Splendid." Armstrong then left just as quickly as he had come, leaving Riza standing in the doorway.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing ma'am." The remaining three said in unison.

"Good." Riza then went to her desk and taking the basket from underneath it tucked the note alongside the infant and lifted the boy up, who cooed loudly. She couldn't help smiling.

"Well little one life certainly is full of changes…"


	4. A Startling Discovery

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So after quite the hiatus, I am updating, this is mostly due to a PM that was sent to me as a wake up call if you will, I hadn't realized that people were still reading my work…. Interesting indeed. But here I am! And I still don't have an ending for this story so help a RoyAi'er out! If you've got an idea…**

**PS: And I apologize in advance if this sucks horribly, but well blame it on me not being warmed up!**

**

* * *

Chapter IV: A Startling Discovery****

* * *

Roy Mustang's Apartment**

**2200 Local**

**Central**

Roy sat on the couch with the little girl in his arms. The letter he had received from the mother of the infant, lay on the coffee table, it's pale pink envelope taunting him. He couldn't do this! He couldn't raise a kid. And a girl! He had enough trouble managing with the Elric brothers.

On top of all of that, what would all of his junior officers say? You can't keep a girl a secret forever. They would taunt him until his dying day for having an illegitimate child and in truth the child wasn't his! It wasn't fair.

"I should give you to Riza. She would know what to do with you." The little infant blinked and made a small gurgling noise.

"I know! But my pride doesn't matter so much anymore. Your mother, whoever she is asked me to watch over you so that means no orphanage, because that's what I really should be…" The girl cooed and giggled and her tiny fists reached for the cords on his uniform. Roy sighed and just watched the baby for a few minutes before his eyes fell on the note again. Standing up suddenly he placed the girl in her little basket and yanked on his coat. He needed to get this baby to Riza, and get her out of his hair before it was too late to do anything. Riza would know what to do, she always did and he had to admit for once he was happy his arrogance wasn't getting in the way.

**Roy Mustang's Apartment**

**2243 Local**

**Central**

Roy reached Riza's door a little wet from the late night rain and very, very cold, not to mention nervous. His hands were gripped on the edges of the little girl's basket so tightly he could hear the wicker handles beginning to give under his grip. Adjusting the basket onto one hip he reached forward with a fist to knock sharply on her door, but instead his palm fell flat against it and he let out a long sigh. Forget formalities, he'd jut go in… treat it like he just found the girl, yes that was good! Setting the basket down he ran to the corner across from her room and kneeling down gently pried back the baseboard to reveal the spare key Riza kept there. Then walking over and lifting the basket he turned the key and opened the door slowly and quietly to avoid having a gun pointed in his face. Surprisingly Riza wasn't in her small sitting room nor from what he could see was she in the kitchen, he stood in the entryway when her voice or rather humming filtered from where her bedroom was.

Riza walked lightly back and forth, her bare feet keeping time with the waltz she hummed as the little boy in her arms whimpered and began to calm down. She had gone to bed early tonight and yet the little boy had kept her awake. She wasn't in her normal pajamas tonight, instead feeling rather feminine, it had to be the hormones, she had donned a long dark red-orange silk nightgown that she bought long ago on a whim for one reason or another, the color reminded her of Roy and so did the waltz, it was from that past year's black tie ball, not to mention the waltz was her favorite, a fact she would never admit to anyone. She followed the steps as she continued to rock the infant and she moved slowly into the living room, she gave one glance to Black Hayate sleeping soundly at the foot of her bed, before she gave a smooth spin into her living room, her back to the door.

"Ri…" Roy's voice caught in his throat as Riza's back came into view the large tattoo upon it nearly exposed from the gown. Where had she gotten _that?_ And more importantly why was she wearing it? Shaking his head he settled back into a level head and opened his mouth again.

"Ahem… Lieutenant…" Roy's voice was still surprisingly hoarse.

Riza's humming caught in her throat and she clutched the little boy to her breast almost as if to hide him at the sound of Roy's voice, before she slowly turned on her heel, and upon seeing it was really him words began to spill out.

"Sir! I—I can, I can explain you see I was sleeping a few nightsagoand thenIheard… and the babyitisn't…" Roy held up a hand.

"So can I." And then he lifted the girl from her basket and took a few steps towards her.

"SIR! Don't you dare tell me that child is from one of your "fancies"!!" Riza's voice turned sharp and judging, and Roy could have sworn disappointment was there as well.

"No! I might be loose cannon but I am not a--!" Roy stopped as the girl began to cry which in turn woke the infant in Riza's arms and the apartment was filled with wailing, not to mention the barks of Black Hayate as he awoke and dashed into the room, as Roy attempted to talk over the cries and Riza gave him a searing look as she attempted to calm the small child. Finally above the noise Riza shouted.

"Roy! Silence!" She then shifted the little bundle in her arms, managing to free one arm in which she expertly scooped the boy from Roy's grip and began to walk slow circles cooing to both of them.

Roy simply watched in amazement as she paced, the same military determination but with a totally female rhythm, one that Roy would never come close to. Sagging his shoulders he shuffled to the couch, Black Hayate ceasing to follow at Riza's ankles jumped on the couch next to him. From there he just followed her with his eyes as the two twins quieted in her arms. This wasn't how the evening was supposed to go. It wasn't bad per say, surprising was the word more likely, if he hadn't been so sleep deprived he might have been more intent on watching the silken fabric covering her skin the way her hair swished slightly as she moved, but he was more concerned with the simpering of the girl in her arms. After several minutes Roy spoke in a whisper.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Be quiet…" Riza stated smoothly as she walked carefully and still fluidly pushing the basket Roy had brought along the hardwood floor with her left foot. She disappeared into the bedroom and emerged a few minutes now her strong presence gone as she slipped across the room and sat down heavily next to him.

"Now you can explain sir."

"She was on my doorstep. Simple as that, you know that pink letter?"

"Yes?"

"Well I lied."

"So I figured. My blue letter,"

"Yeah?"

"I lied as well Sir."

"So I figured." Roy answered and picked the small blue letter up from the coffee table and skimming it, once again not bothering with the postscript.

"Did yours say the same thing?" Riza asked leaning her head back on the couch near Roy's left shoulder.

"Essentially yes. Nearly the exact same wording." Roy stated tossing the letter aside and hunching forward and rubbing his temples.

"So what do we do?" His voice was muffled from his hands. Riza straightened and looked down at him.

"Well it looks like we have one option sir." She paused.

"It's either a setup or legitimate but either way we take them to the orphanage, it's certainly the best thing to--" Roy snorted and looked up at her.

"Or we could eat them!" He teased a devilish smile crossing his features. Riza gave him a playful push.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She wanted to add to this thought but was stopped as Roy grabbed her retreating hand from the position on his shoulder and with a small pull she was off balance and now sprawled across his lap. Roy let out a laugh.

"You've gotten yourself into quite a compromising position Lieutenant."

"Only because I followed you sir." Riza smiled tiredly and only moved her head so it rested neatly in his lap and so it was easier to look up at him. It was certainly an interesting scene. There was nothing sexual or necessarily loving to it, just to slightly confused and extremely tired individuals finally comfortable, and yet love was there. They rested in silence for a long time, Roy's hand fiddling with the ends of Riza's golden hair, as she began to drift off to the best sleep she had in the past few days maybe even few years.

Roy as he examined the dimly lit ceiling muttered nonchalantly,

"You know, we could raise them."

"Well I suppose…. WHAT!" Riza's head shot up so fast she hit Roy's chin.

"SIR! You can't possibly be serious!"

"First drop the 'sir' and secondly, yes it's completely possible, you raise the boy, I raise the girl, granted it would be difficult, but,"

"Difficult? Sir! My salary can barely cover myself! And there this would be no way to bring up a child! And think of the questions! I'd have to give up my career and you, yours, and I won't let that happen! Not after you've come so--" Riza was silenced by Roy's still gloved finger to her lips.

"No one said you had to do it alone you know, exactly."

"Wha??"

"There's the Hughes family and then everyone else, we don't have to do it alone." At this Riza turned her head away from him.

"Oh… wait, is that your, Roy! Did you wear this when you were around her!" Riza snatched his gloved hand.

"What if you had accidentally set off a spark and oh its soo unsafe! Are you crazy! That's it we can't raise them! You don't know the first thing about anything!" And with that she ripped the glove from his hands and balling it up threw it to a far corner of the room before walking over to the telephone on her desk, and lifting the receiver to her ear dialed a number.

"Yes, hello Sister, yes I do apologize for waking you but my friend and were left with two children abandoned on our doorstep… yes, I see… well that would be lovely… oh no questioning of the conditions… so shall we bring them in the morning then…" Riza was surprised by the silence on the other end.

"Hello… hello… Hell—"

"We aren't abandoning them, Hawkeye…. Riza whoever left them intended for _us _to raise them, why I don't know but whatever it was there was a reason. Would you rather we try a formal investigation? Would that make you more agreeable?" Roy offered lifting his finger off the base. He'd intentionally hung up the phone. Riza was jumping illogically to things and Roy couldn't understand why exactly.

Riza slammed the receiver down with a loud clatter and crossed her arms in front of her.

"It has nothing to do with that! Logistically it won't work! They are brother and sister, twins. We can't raise them independently, nor "working together". Colonel you need to think this through, something you always asked me to help you do. And it just isn't reasonable." Riza didn't state that he was completely missing the point, and that working together would be more painful for her, having Roy was what she wanted but a business partnership to raise abandoned children was not the way she wanted to go about it.

Turning away from Roy, Riza paced the room and then walked to her bedroom door. She could hear his footsteps behind her. Stopping in the doorway she watched the two infants sleep. Looking at the two baskets sitting atop her small dresser again, she knew that when morning came she wouldn't have been able to walk to the orphanage, not when that letter was addressed to her. And she knew Roy wouldn't do it either. So what were they going to do?

Roy standing behind her cleared his throat.

"Why don't we get some rest and decide in the morning? Your exhausted, I'm exhausted and they are finally asleep so…"

"You take the couch sir. If they wake up then they won't disturb you. You have a meeting with the General's from South in the afternoon you need your rest, and if you leave the uniform on the chair in the kitchen I'll press it for you." Riza stated half heartedly as she reached into her closet and pulled out the bag that she had commandeered from Roy's apartment in case they had to get somewhere in hurry and it made it easier for dangerous situations. Riza took the bag into the living room and then looking at Roy she touched his chin and the corner of his mouth.

"Where did you get this?" She asked at the small cuts he had at each location.

"Probably when your head slammed into my chin." Roy stated touching under his chin and his hand coming away with a few droplets of blood. Riza was touching the top of her head.

"Dammit! I forgot to take the pins out! That's why you're bleeding, sit down." And with that she bustled off for a first aid kit and returned where she cleaned and wiped the cut where he bit his lip and then as she cleaning under his chin she began to nod off again. Not good, not good at all.

Roy let her work silently and was surprised when he felt her whole weight fall onto him as she fell asleep rather suddenly. Slowly and carefully he adjusted so that the wad of cotton under his chin was now on the coffee table he removed the pins from the top of Riza's hair and whispered into her hair as he held her up so she wouldn't fall off the couch and onto the floor.

"Goodnight Riza." He barely heard the murmur of her reply as he wrapped his arms more comfortably around her.

"Hmmm, figure it all out in the morning..." Was all he heard and Roy smiled, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Yes we will." And with that he leaned back and closed his eyes, selfishly praying that the two infants in the next room would sleep until the few hours remaining till dawn.

* * *

**Because a writer can never have to much feedback...**

**Tap those keys and won't you be a darling reviewer please?**


	5. Pick A Name! Any Name At All!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow!! I swear every review I received 24 hours after this was posted had the word update in it somewhere! My gracious you all sure pick an ironic word of the day… okay so I'm going to stop jabbering on about that. I thank you all for the great reviews, and I know that both of them were soo far out of character that I was going to pull the chapter and rewrite it but your reviews beat me to the punch so to make it up to you I've tried soo much harder to keep them in character. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I'm feeling the BLOCK coming on and I want to close this before I have to yank a copout ending out of my butt… sooo… looks like there will be one more chapter maybe two if it REALLY needs it, but you tell me my idea bank is on it's last legs for this fic... so send bit of help if you can...**

**Also had a question in a review and just to put your minds at ease, the twin's names WERE NOT mentioned before but this is what this chapter deals with so hang on to your shorts just a little longer okay?**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye's Apartment**

**0800 Local**

**Central**

"Sir!!! We should have left over two hours ago!" Riza shouted through the door to her bathroom and kicked it with her foot as she wrestled with the pins in her hair. The colonel needed more time in the bathroom with himself then anyone she'd ever known, and quite frankly it was ridiculous.

With the last pin in a little less neatly then usual, she turned to the couch where the two identical baskets were perched with two bright-eyed babies in their wicker armor. Riza bent over the girl's basket.

"You are going to get a name today… yes you are…" She cooed and then after tapping the infant's nose and she straightened just as the creak of the bathroom door sounded and Roy stepped out of it. Everything about his image was perfect. Hair strategically messed and fussed over, clean-shaven skin, a tantalizing smile. The brass of his buttons shone in the sunlight through the window and Riza's eyes fell slowly, down the freshly pressed coat, perfectly pleated pants to the shiny… wait.

"Sir, when was the last time you purchased new socks?" Roy's beaming smirk fell.

"Hawkeye do you honestly think I can remember?"

"I figured not, now come on. The meeting will be running late."

"Hawkeye, I am the meeting and those hooligans can wait." Roy piped as he tied his boots lazily. Riza stood at the door both baskets over one arm and her steel-toed boot tapping lightly on the scratched hardwood.

Roy joined her a mere second's later and they walked down the hall and out into the daylight. It was bright but brisk for this time of year. The ride in the car was a silent one, they had a private meet them at the corner so neither had to drive. Even if Riza had been driving there was nothing to discuss. Roy had stayed like he had many nights before, nothing changed and despite how each hated to admit it nothing would change, even in this new circumstance.

Roy Mustang's Office 

**2 hours later**

**Central HQ**

"Nope… nope… oh! Here's one! Sevgi! That's a solid name." Roy tapped his finger on the page with authority and Riza looked at the meaning.

"I don't think so sir. Look even he doesn't like it." Riza turned the male infant in her arms and the boy's nose wrinkled and he gurgled.

"Alright, alright…" Roy snapped the mythology book shut and pulled another one from the stack and tossed it open so it landed on the desk with a snap.

"Here. Herman and…."

"Helga?" Riza snorted before she could stop her self and then shaking her head she sighed.

"That's almost as bad as Sevgi and Serilda."

"Ugh. Hawkeye how is it that you are always right when my ideas are bad… not that I have many but…"

"I'm a woman sir, correction and multi tasking, it's how we operate best."

The couple worked in silence. Riza pacing the room, with one twin and then the other as she ran through every name in her head weighing it against all the others and listening as Roy rifled through pages and shouted names at her and she shook her head. And then it hit Riza like a brick and she whirled on Roy.

"Phillip!" And within a millisecond Roy shouted back.

"Liana!"

The moment couldn't have been better timed. The names sounded right and if they both were in such an agreement as they word there was no changing of minds. Riza feeling rather accomplished sat down in a chair across from Roy's desk.

"Well now that has been solved, we need to think more of the logistics of this whole deal. That means sir an adjustment to your daily schedule for example…"

"There is also a need for a change in lodgings." Roy interrupted giving her a smirk. Riza ignored it.

"You need to insure that you get work done in a timely manner if you are going to care for Liana." She had to admit that it was nice having names for the infants now, it made things much easier.

"Hmmm yea yea…" Roy waved Riza's words away lightly, but the woman as ever was not to be stopped.

"That means, that you have a lot of work left to do." Riza shoved the door to the office open with her free hand and with a whistle two privates marched in carrying armloads of files while Roy stared flabbergasted and then slamming his head on a desk once he groaned.

"Lieutenant…"

"Sir please get them done as quickly as possible I have work to do and I can't watch them both all day and with that a female officer appeared and picked up Phillip and his bag and basket and then she and Riza began to move out of the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Roy demanded.

"Brunch." Was Riza's reply as she shut the door leaving Roy to paper cuts and misery?

**

* * *

I know it's short,**

**But at least I updated before President's Day,**

**That's pretty quick of late, eh?**

**So take a second and place a tiny review!**


End file.
